Perhaps
by yuna82
Summary: Sequel to Maybe! Joey's been a bad boy. Will Seto forgive him????
1. Default Chapter

ok, so i know i havent written in a long time but.....opps! sorry! :) i got too caught up in reading everyone else stories cause they are sooooo good :) but here i go again. HOpe this turns out ok. if it doesnt........then Seto and Joey can punsih me......all night long ;) haha  
  
Perhaps the sequel to Maybe **cheesy i know**  
  
So...... i have a bit of a problem.  
  
Things have been going really well with Seto an' me lately. It's been about 3 months now. I get too see him everyday at school. We hang out atleast 3 times a week which is pretty good considering how busy he can be with all his business stuff. I know he would be busier if it wasnt for me. He makes sure he gets to see me. even when he cant see me, cause he has a meetin or something, he calls me just to say hey, how was your day? i love you and that sort of thing. Funny how Seto turned out to be such a romantic. Never ina million years would i have thought he'd be like that.  
  
I feel kinda bad cause he was the one makin such an effort to spend time together and always calling me and telling me how he feels about me. I hardly ever call him at all. I dont call him to say i miss him when we cant hang out. It's like he loves me more than i love him. I'm not saying its true.........but to be honest i cant say it isnt. Sometimes i wonder if i do actually love the guy. Or if i ever really did. Maybe i was just caught up in my little crush and mistook it for love? maybe it was just lust?? i mean , damn, he is hot and holy shit is he good in the sack. He definitely taught me more than just a few things ;) sometimes i think i just rolled up all those emotions and called it love. I hope i didnt. i'd never want to hurt him like that.  
  
Except i already am. I dunno why but........i'm kinda foolin around on him. Well not kinda. I am. I dunno why. yeah i know i just said Seto is good in bed, and he is, so you're wonderin why am i getting it from someone else? again i dunno why. i ask myself that all the time. maybe you're thinking i'm trying to get caught to end things with us? but no, or i wouldnt try to hide it soo much. He's almost caught me a few times but i covered it all up. He noticed hickeys that i know he didnt give me but i managed to convince him they were from him. He's found things that the other guy bought me but i just said i bought them for myself.  
  
Once he smelled cologne on me that wasnt mine or his........luckily the phone rang in the middle of that conversation cuase i didnt know what to say to that.  
  
you're probably wonderin who the other guy is right? dont worry, its no one you know. its not any of my friends. they dont even know about him. It someone i work with. so it was kinda hard to avoid him when i see him a coupla times a week. i guess that's why it kept going on and on. I saw him as much as i see Seto.  
  
Now, here's the problem. I want to end it with the other guy. i think i need to work out what i really feel for Seto. I think i owe it to him to work that out . Plus i think i should be honest with him about whati've been doing too. i'm kinda scared to do that. it's gonna hurt him plus i could ruin any chances i have with him. but i have to be honest about it all. its only fair to both of us. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Yeah, so i planned on tellin him.......but then i chickened out an avoided him all week so i wouldnt have to tell him. i know i know. it was pathetic of me. Im just nervous as well. i really need to do this but i really really really dont wanna. I dunno how he's gonna react here. Maybe he wont care. or he'll pretend he wont care and start treating me like before when we hated each other. not that after what i've done i wouldnt deserve that. But i dont think we could eva go back to that. Too much has happened between us. i mean shit, we've made each other cum. No one else has seen me do that. I hope not very many people have seen Seto do that. I was always to scared to ask him how many people he's slept with. I'd be afraid it was a high number and i'd jsut get too intimidated. it's best not to think about it.  
  
I was on the phone with the other guy when i got a beep. It was Seto.  
  
"'allo?"  
  
"Hey hun, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"oh...um.....not much. just hangin around, ya know." yeah good answer Joey! real brilliant!  
  
"oh. ok......well my meeting was cancelled tonight....?"  
  
"oh.......well that's nice."  
  
He sighed, "well do you want to see me?" he waited for an answer that i wasnt quiet ready to give, "or do you have plans?"  
  
"well........i did kinda have something going on..."i said  
  
"oh ok. well that's ok, i guess. I just thought it would be nice to see you.....outside of school. I've been really busy lately with work and all. and you've been busy too........" he sounded so sad, i felt bad. i dont know why i was trying to ditch him. i decided maybe i should go see him after all.  
  
"ok well, i can change my plans. they arent that important" i said.  
  
"ok. great!want me to pick you up? "  
  
so we made plans to meet in 30 minutes. He said he just wanted to hang out at his place. Damn. We'll be alone and MOkuba's out so there wont be any excuse not to tell him. Shit!  
  
When he picked me up he leaned over to kiss me. I kinda forgot how good a kisser his is. i leaned towards him and i felt his arms wrap around me. His tongue entered my mouth and i couldnt help but moan.  
  
"i've missed you" he whispered into my ear.  
  
"yeah i've missed ya too" i whispered back, and i meant it. I mean, even i'f i'm not sure if i love the guy, i still definitely like him alot.  
  
We could barely keep our hands off of each other on the ride back to his place and i dont really remember how we into his house and on his couch. I jsut knew that suddenly we were naked and Seto was kissing his way down my stomach.. It felt so good but i knew we shouldnt be doing this. I should be telling him what i've been doing behind his back. i should be telling him we need a break or something but shit! its hard to think when you're getting a blowjob! It didnt take long for me to cum. Seto knows what he's doing.  
  
He moved back up so that his face was just above mine. He leaned down and kissed me real gentley. I was surprised. I expected him to be all super horny and aggressive. but no, he was satisfied just cuddlin and kissing lightly.  
  
" i love you Joey, i really love you" he said rubbing his face in my hair.  
  
i couldnt take this. it was wrong.  
  
"Seto we need to talk"  
  
he stiffened. Nothing happend for a moment then he sat up and started putting his pants back on.  
  
"W-whatcha doin?" i asked him.  
  
"i just suddenly feel like i dont want to be naked right now." i noticed he was shaking. "'we need to talk' is never really considered a happy phrase".  
  
Shit! i hadnt even told him yet and he was edgy. i'd hurt him already.  
  
"well......it's just there's something you should know, i think........."i began.  
  
he turned his body towards me but he wouldnt look me in the eyes.  
  
"if it's that there's someone else............i kind of already know."  
  
i couldnt believe it! how did he know????  
  
"oh........" we sat in silence for what seemed like eternity but was probably only a few seconds.  
  
"um....well .......how?"  
  
then he looked at me, "how could i not know?" i could see that tears were forming in his eyes and his shaking got worse. "i know you tried to hide it. but you failed miserably."  
  
"what do ya mean?"  
  
"i started to wonder when you kept ditching me saying you had to go hang out with Yugi or Tristan.......but theni'd see them out somewhere with out you......or they'd call me looking for you. Then one night when a meeting ended early i went to go pick you up from work.........and you two were standing outside talking.....and kissing............i saw you get in his car."  
  
my heart was pounding. Suddenly i wished i had never decided to tell him. This was a mistake! the whole thing was a mistake! I wished that i could go back and undo what i did, i wish i had never even taken that job there, even though i got it before i was with Seto. I just wanted him to stop crying........and stop looking at me like that. Tears in his eyes that he was trying to fight off, like i'd ripped his heart out andtorn it in half infront of him.  
  
"so......" he sniffed "is that what you wanted me to know?"  
  
"yeah..........yeah it was. Look Seto-" i said moving over beside him and placing my arm around him. he accepted it for a moment. Even leaned into me. "-i dunno why i did it. i dunno why i let it go on like it did."  
  
He pulled away. "howlong did it go on for?"  
  
"'bout a month or so." i whispered.  
  
Seto leaned back against the couch. "wow.............i didnt know it went on for so long...." he laughed sadly"i thought it was maybe a one or two time deal."  
  
he turned to look at me again, "so you have been cheating on me for a third of our relationship?"  
  
i didnt know what to say. This was a nightmare. He bent over, putting his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands and cried. "shit Joey! i never really thought you'd do something like that. I tried to pretend i didnt know! why the fuck did i do that!!!???"  
  
"Seto, i'm sorry!" i begged. "please i really am sorry!" I realized all of a sudden that tears were running down my cheeks. I couldnt stop them.. I just totally ruined everything. I didnt want this. I wanted things back how they were. Back when we first got to gether. Back when no one was crying or cheating.  
  
He sat up and started to put his shirt back on. "Listen" he said handing me my pants"I think i'd better take you home now."  
  
"Seto.....i mean it!....I"M sorry!!!!!" was all i could say.  
  
He drove me home in silence. Well silence except for a sniffle here or there from one of us. He stared straight ahead. when he pulled up to my house i didnt get out right away. I felt like i should say something. I was trying to find the words to fiz this mess i made.  
  
but i couldnt so i opened the door and started to get out. Part of me was beggin SEto to grab my arm pull me back in and tell me that it was ok. He'd forgive me and things would be good again. but i knew he wouldnt.  
  
"Joey." he said, i turned to look at him.  
  
"we'll talk tomorrow after school ok?"he looked me in the eye finally"can you make time for me then or are you busy?" ok i deserved that! before he was sad and shocked........now he was starting to get mad and bitter. Cant say i blamed him at all.  
  
"yeah Seto. whenever you want. You know where my locker is."  
  
He nodded his head then drove off. 


	3. chapter 3

sorry its taking me a while inbetween chapters. i usually type in my days off and this past week i went away for them so.......no time to write! i'll try to do better ;)thanks for the reviews!  
  
chapter 3  
  
i left him alone all day at school today. I mean, i wanted to talk to him but i dont think he's ready to talk to me right now. i'll have to wait til after school to try and convince him to give me another chance. He probably shouldnt. i cant say for sure whether or not i'd give him another chance if he fucked around on me like i did him.  
  
its not that he totally ignored me all day or anything. He'd nod and say hey whenever we ran into each other but that's pretty much it. He didnt show up at lunch, which isnt unusual since he usually heads off somewhere to play around on his laptop. None of my friends suspected anything really. Anzu asked me if i was sick or something cause i seemed down and i said i had a shitty sleep that night and she bought it. It's not a total lie, i did sleep like shit. all i could think about was that look on his face.........i really just wanted to forget that look. I dont think i've ever hurt someone that bad in my whole life.  
  
Finally school was over. It had felt like it was the longest day of my life! Seto didnt show up right away. So after i had my shit packed up i just sat down on the floor in front of my locker and pulled out my discman.  
After 3 songs he showed up.  
  
"oh, hey!" i said pull the earphones out of my ears.  
  
"hey."  
  
I stood up and put my discman in my bag, "so......where do you wanna go? your place?"  
  
"no not really."  
  
"ok.........um.........well where do you wanna go?"  
  
Seto sighed, " i dunno........just go sit at the park or something i guess"  
  
So we headed off to the park. We didn't speak the whole walk there. I'd look over at him every once in a while and everytime he had his head down , eyes looking at the ground infront of him.  
  
When we got to the park Seto headed over to a bench under a tree and sat down heavily. I followed and set my bag down on the grass.  
  
I just waited. He was probably still deciding what to do with this whole situation. So i let him think it out. We sat in silence for 5 more minutes. Then he lifted his head to look up at the sky and sighed.  
  
"so."  
  
i turned my body to face him, "So?"  
  
"So.........what are we going to do about this Joey?"  
  
He was still looking up at the sky. he didnt turn to look at me. Maybe he was too disgusted to look me in the eye. Had i hurt him that bad?  
  
"well I..........I dunno Seto...........I mean.........I'm sorry i did it! I really am! but you probably dont believe me, do you?"  
  
" i dont know what i believe right now Joey" Finally he turned to look at me. " I want to believe you're sorry. ......And i want to believe you wont do it again. but its easier said than done."  
  
"i know........But i mean it! how can i prove that to you?"  
  
Seto just shock his head.  
  
"no i mean it Seto! How do i prove that to you? tell me what you want me to do!"  
  
Again he shook his head, "i dunno what i want right now." He sighed, "but you could start by quitting your job."  
  
"ok , done!" i should have seen that coming. that was an obvious and understandable request. "what else?"  
  
He leaned forward and put his head in his hands and shook his head again. "Joey! Fuck off for a minute!"  
  
I could tell there were tears in his eyes, and he tired to wipe them away. I couldnt stand to see him cry like that. and because of me!  
  
I reached toward him and wrapped my arms around him rubbing my tearstained cheek against his.  
  
"i'm sooo sorry!.....you really dont know how sorry i am!"  
  
He started to cry harder but he didnt push me away.  
  
"i love you." i whispered as i kissed his cheek.  
  
He pulled his face away from mine "how can you say that?!how can you honestly say that after what you did?i mean, its not even like it was one time! YOu kept fucking around with him for a couple of weeks!"  
  
I didnt know what to say. I mean, i still didnt really understand why i did it. But i did know that i really did love him!  
  
" i know..........i dont know why i did it...........Seto.......i really do love you."  
  
He laughed bitterly.  
  
" what? was it not good for you anymore?"he asked pulling his coat tighter around him.  
  
was what not good fo rme anymore? what's he talking about?  
  
"it was better with him then?why didnt you just dump me for him then? well?"  
  
"Seto what are you talking about?" i was really confused.  
  
"the sex. , idiot! the fucking sex!" he yelled loud enough for some kids over playing on the swings 100 metres away to hear. they giggled and he turned to look at them.  
  
Shit! wow am i stupid! ofcourse that's what he was talking about!  
  
"god no! It was about that!"  
  
He turned and looked at me, his eyes narrowed. "how could it not be about that??? you were fucking somebody else! and you're telling me it wasnt about sex?! are you even thinking before you speak?"  
  
"its just.......its not like that! i mean.....you're good.......you're better than good!" i couldnt help but blush. i lenaed forward and grabbed hold of one of his hands. I kissed his plam and pressed my face against it.  
  
"Do you still love me?"i had to ask. there was no point to any of this really, if he doesnt.  
  
He's face softened and he stepped closer. "yes, i still love you."  
  
i looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, " are you sure?i think you need to be sure."  
  
He sat down beside me, with my hand in his.he started absentmindedly tracing the contours of my hand with his other hand. "yes i'm sure Joey. that was never in question."  
  
"can you forgive me? Can we get passed this? i know i fucked up! i promise i wont ever again! i'm serious Seto!"  
  
He was quiet for a moment. He turned to look back the sky. I was getting scared. He wasnt answering my questions. What if he said no, he couldnt forgive me, what i had done was too horrible. I had fucked everything up! i ruined everything!  
  
" i guess i wouldnt be here if i didnt think i could forgive you."  
  
so that's a yes right? he can forgive me?  
  
"i just need time ok?"  
  
i looked at me and smiled with tears in my eyes. "ok" 


	4. chapter 4

chapter 4  
  
So things are goin alright now. We hang out more than before. Well obviously since i'm not blowin him off for someone else. We sit together at school, we go to movies, we hang out with the gang. but its not the same. I guess it cant be after what i did.  
  
Its more like we're just friends now. We hardly ever touch each other. Like not even hold hands anymore. He's probably too disgusted to touch me and i'm too afraid of pressuring me or pissing him off to touch him.  
  
I know i know. I have to give him time. I guess i'm just a little impatient. I just want things to be how they were. I miss how it use to be with us.  
  
And here we are sitting watchin late night crappy tv on his couch. Pretty much sitting in silence except for an occassional comment about some show or getting food.  
  
I cant help but just sit and watch him. It's really hot tonight and he's just wearing a pair of jeans (yeah it shocks people that he dresses normal when he's at home and no ones around) and a tank top. And man, does he look good! His legs are spread, his head is back resting against the back of the couch and his eyes are half shut. He kinda looks like he does when i'm spending some time between those sexy legs of his. Tempting. Very tempting.  
  
the thing is, i'm getting sick of resisting this urge to touch him again. Maybe i should give it a try. Just something small to get things started in the right direction again. So shifted position and laid down with my head rest on his thigh. He didnt push me away or anything. He didnt even move really so i guess i'll take that as a good sign.  
  
After a few minutes i was nearly falling asleep. Man, these shows were really boring. We just couldnt think of anything else to do and really we were just too hot to move. suddenly i felt fingers lightly playing with my hair. I turned to look at him. He smiled down at me.  
  
"Wanna go for a swim? its too hot in here."  
  
"yeah, sounds good." hmmm........seeing him in nothing but his bathingsuit again. Yeah, definitely sounds good.  
  
oh, except one thing "i didnt bring a suit though"  
  
He got up from teh couch and headed towards the pool, "oh well...." he said as he flug off his shirt and started undoing his pants. ok now this is definitely looking good.  
  
I followed him taking off my shirt.by the time we got to the pool he was down to his boxers( yes just regular ones, what you were expecting some silky girly ones? :P ). As he dove in to the pool i took of my pants.  
  
He surfaced and looked up at me, "well? are you coming in? hurry up!"  
  
I dove in and swam up under him pulling him underwater by his legs. We started to play fight, laughing and tackling each other. I"m surprised, and yet pleased, that Mokuba didnt wake up. When we finally surfaced we were in each others arms, our faces only an inch apart. We just looked into each others eyes for a moment. then i reached up and touch the side of his face. He didnt move away, he reached up and pushed away some hair that had fallen into my eyes.  
  
"Seto......." i didnt really know what i wanted to say to him.  
  
He laughed and said "Joey......"  
  
then we were kissing. Hard and hungry. Our tongues were battling it out, hands roaming. I ran my tongue along his neck as he grabbed my ass and pressed me against him. oh, we were both equally turned on, i could sure feel that!  
  
then he pulled away breathing heavily.  
  
"Let's go up stairs"  
  
I dont remember exactly how we managed to get to his room, i just remember suddenly being there and that somewhere along the way we had lost our bathingsuits. Not a problem, we didnt need those anyway.  
  
We barely made it to his bed. It was crazy, it was like neither one of us could stop touching the other for one second. I had him in my hand, pumping him harder than i ever had before, as he was doing the same to me. It was so rouch i knew we'd both have sprained wrists tomorrow. We both came calling out each others names at teh same time. Our stomachs were covered in cum but we didnt care, we jsut keeping kissing and licking each other.  
  
I pushed him on to his back and began licking and kissing my way down his neck and over his chest. I sucked and nipped at both of his nipples, making him arch his back and moan. I wanted to dominate this time. Usually he did, but i wanted this too bad to sit back and let him take control.  
  
I pushed away his hands when he tried to pull be back up to kiss him.  
  
"no babe, i'm gonna do what i want to do to you!"  
  
My tongue made its way down his abs and into his belly button. I dipped in and out and teased around it. then I took him in my mouth. He was hard again. I held his hips down when he tired to buck up. I suck at him savagely, devouring all of him. god, i'd missed how he tasted. As i continued i watch him. His back was arched, his head thrown back and he was moaning over and over. One of his hands was stroking his chest, the otherrunning through his hair and tugging. I had never seen him so out of control. I loved it.  
  
"joey .....please......" i heard him gasp.  
  
"what?......" i asked "please what?"  
  
I moved up so our mouths were barely an inch apart. I licked at his lips.  
  
"please....." he whispered "fuck me!"  
  
Wow! He wanted me to fuck him! He'd never let me do that before. He was always on top, so to speak. If it was possible to be more turned on than i already was....well.........this was amazing!  
  
"are you sure?" i asked  
  
"just shut up and fuck me already!" He moaned as he thurst his hips up to rub agaisnt me. Now it was my turn to moan.  
  
I probably should have been more gentle but i wasnt. I was just suddenly in him. He was so warm and tight i completely lost any amount of control i had. I just knew i was thursting into him hard. My hands were on his ass pushing him agaisnt me. It amazed me that i learned so quickly considering i'd never done this before, only imagined it over and over again. His arms were around me and he was practically screaming out my name. We were both covered in sweat but we didnt care. I could feel him cum and as he clenched around me i came too.  
  
For what seemed like hours i just laid on top of him, to tired and hot to move. i had really really missed this. those moment just after sex when you feel too damn good to give a shit about anything. I was to exhausted and too happy. I realized i had tears in my eyes. And then i realized Seto was shaking. I pulled away enough to be able to look at him. He was still breathing heavy and he was crying.  
  
OH shit! we shouldnt have done this. Now he was regreting it.  
  
but he took my face in his hands and pulled me down to kiss me.  
  
then he whispered, " i missed you!" 


End file.
